


Drinks and a little bit of Magic

by SandraMorningstar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraMorningstar/pseuds/SandraMorningstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus had invited Alec over for drinks. When Alec actually shows to take him up on the offer, Magnus does his best to make their first date something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinks and a little bit of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen head over heels for the Shadowhunters TV series and its fandom. So what better way to celebrate than with a fluffy Malec oneshot. :3 
> 
> An especially big THANK YOU goes to my lovely beta EllaStorm. I am always really nervous when I'm writing for a new fandom for the first time. Without her feedback and support, I honestly couldn't do it.

The knock on the door was so quiet, Magnus almost hadn’t heard it. He didn’t need any powers to know who it was and, even though it was unbefitting for a high warlock, he almost ran for the door.

“Alexander”, he said as way of greeting, trying to sound casual. “What brings you here this beautiful evening.”

“I thought … well, maybe you, um … you invited me over for drinks if I remember correctly.” There was that cute shy smile on his face that made Magnus feel all sorts of things his beloved Shadowhunter would probably be scandalised about.

“Come in”, Magnus said and made a sweeping gesture. He waited for Alec to walk past him, closed the door and, as he turned around, added with a bright smile. “Make yourself comfortable, darling.” Alec squinted his eyes and looked at him in disbelief before he walked over to one of the couches and sat down. _Very well_ , Magnus thought, _no pet names then_. “So what may I offer you? Wine, Whiskey, a nice cocktail?”

“You never asked me that before”, Alec said. Magnus wasn’t sure if it was a mere statement or actual surprise. Alec was hard to read at times. It kept things pleasantly interesting if not to say … titillating. Magnus could read most people like a book and he enjoyed that it was different with Alec; he fascinated him.

“Sharply observed”, Magnus teased, grinning cockily. “I thought you would appreciate it.”

“I do”, Alec said a little flustered, the hint of a blush appearing on his cheeks. The shy smile was back, too. “Surprise me”, he said and his smile turned a little mischievous. Magnus hadn’t expected this. At all. But he liked it.

“As you wish”, he said and with a snap of his fingers Alec was holding a champagne flute.

“I was feeling fancy today”, Magnus said as he sauntered over to the couches and sat down next to Alec.

“Don’t you always?”, Alec asked, eyebrows raised and the hint of a cheeky grin on his face.

“True”, Magnus nodded. “What I meant to say was I feel like celebrating today.”

“What are we celebrating?”

“Us”, Magnus said as innocently as he could. “Our first date.” He raised his glass for a toast. Alec blushed and hurried to raise his glass as well. They both took a sip, looked at each other and, both finding they didn’t know what to say next, quickly broke eye contact again. Magnus’ heart was racing and he felt himself blushing, too. That hadn’t happened in centuries. He was at a loss for words for a moment but then an idea occurred to him.

“Take my hand”, he said softly and, with a little twist as flourish, extended it.

“I know that face. You’re planning something.” Alec’s hand was half extended, hovering uncertainly in the air. “What are you up to?”

“I’d like to show you something”, Magnus said, deliberately cryptic.

“I’m not sure…”

“It won’t hurt”, Magnus said earnestly. He caught Alec’s gaze and did his best to let down all his carefully-crafted guards. He wanted Alec to trust him, to see that he was taking their relationship seriously.

It seemed to work. Alec took his hand and Magnus instantly felt the connection like an electric current that made his skin prickle and his heart beat faster. For a few moments he just enjoyed the warmth of Alec’s touch, then he carefully tapped into his magic.

 

* * *

 

“Oh!”, Alec exclaimed.

The room around them had changed. They were now in a pavilion at the edge of a lake. A soft breeze ruffled the reeds and the sun was just sinking behind the horizon, tinting everything in its golden light. Magnus looked at Alec who was gaping in awe at the beauty around him. Magnus, meanwhile, was gaping at the beauty that was Alec, his blue eyes set ablaze by the sinking sun. His slender frame seemed to be relaxing slowly.

“It’s beautiful”, Alec said. “Where are we?”

“Technically still in my apartment.”

“How?”

“This is a dream. A shared dream”, Magnus explained. “I created this landscape from some of my most precious memories.”

“Oh.” Alec sounded a little disappointed. “So none of this is real.”

“Our emotions are still real. And”, he closed the distance between them, “so are the sensations.” He leaned in slowly and placed a chaste kiss on Alec’s mouth. “Did you feel that?”

Alec nodded and took a shaky breath. Magnus was beginning to think this hadn’t been the genius idea he’d thought it would but Alec wrapped his arms around him and returned the kiss – much less chaste.

“I think I will never get used to this”, Magnus said, smiling like an idiot, when they had to break the kiss to breathe.

“I hope so”, Alec said with a smile. “Means you’ll never get bored either.”

“Oh, Alexander, if there is one thing you’ll never be to me it’s boring.” Magnus softly touched Alec’s cheek. Alec’s eyes lit up with joy and he smiled; a full, radiant smile. “Now then, let’s get comfortable, shall we?” At a snap of his fingers a beautifully embroidered blanket appeared on the small strip of grass between the pavilion and the lake. Lanterns were standing in small groups around it and an étagère loaded with fruits was placed on one corner of the blanket. Magnus made a small bow and offered Alec his arm.

 

“Are you having a good time?”, Magnus asked a while later. The sun had set and they lay on the blanket, hands intertwined, stargazing.

“Yes”, Alec said. “I do.”

“Good”, Magnus said, trying to find the right words to ask if Alec was willing to go a little further. He’d never had that much trouble with it before but he didn’t want to make Alec feel pressured. Being out and proud was still new for the Shadowhunter and, flirting aside, Magnus did his best to make sure they took their time with everything. “Do you want to go for a swim?”

“Don’t you think the lake’s a little cold?”

“It’s whatever temperature I want it to be, so, no. So what do you say?” He was nervous. He was actually nervous. Still, Magnus risked a quick glance at Alec who looked ponderingly at the lake.

“Sure. Sounds like fun”, Alec said and got up. He turned around and extended a hand, mirroring Magnus’ gesture from before, and helped him up.

“Then let’s not waste any time.” He made a subtle gesture and their clothes changed from the outfits they’d been wearing to swim shorts. As tempting as it had been to make all of their clothes disappear, he had a feeling Alec wouldn’t have appreciated it. So he kept it chaste.

 

They swam out quite a bit, almost to the middle of the lake. There, treading water, Alec stopped and waited for Magnus to catch up. He looked worried.

“I was just thinking … what about our bodies back in the real world. They’re defenceless, aren’t they?”

“I made sure no one will be able to get into the apartment”, Magnus ensured him. “Not even a dust particle would get through all the warding spells I put up.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, absolutely”, Magnus said earnestly.

“Okay, good”, Alec said, relaxing again. “Sorry if I killed the mood”, he added.

“It was a fair question”, Magnus replied. “And I get that you need to be careful. We can go back if you want to.”

“No, it’s alright”, Alec ensured him. “I trust you.”

“Thank you.” Magnus felt his insides turn all warm and fuzzy. Trust was a luxury he seldom got to enjoy and it meant all the more to him coming from Alec. He pulled him closer for another kiss while he snapped his fingers behind his back, conjuring up a little surprise.

“What are you doing?”, Alec hummed quietly. Of course he would sense Magnus was up to something. He always did.

“Take a look”, Magnus said and smiled.

Alec looked up and saw the small, colourful fairy lights Magnus had conjured up. Magnus took the opportunity to breathe a languid kiss on Alec’s neck. He looked up and realised Alec had his eyes closed, humming contentedly. A smile played on his lips.

“Alexander, I…” He had spoken without knowing exactly what he wanted to say. So when Alec quietly placed a finger on his lips he fell silent all too willingly.

Still that dreamy smile on his lips, Alec opened his eyes. He hesitated a moment, then leaned down and placed a kiss on his Magnus’ neck, too.

It was rare for Alec to initiate a kiss and every time he did, it gave Magnus pause. He was far from inexperienced and yet he’d never quite felt like _this_ when someone had kissed him. It seemed like so much more. Like a force of nature all of its own. Like magic. Suddenly it didn’t matter anymore if this was all they did this evening.

They had time and Magnus didn’t want to rush a second of it.


End file.
